Spas are well known for use in facilitating comfort and relaxation. Pedicure spas specifically allow for treatment and comfort of the feet of a person in addition to receiving other incorporated services. Spa basins must be thoroughly cleaned after every use to eliminate bacteria build up. The construction of a pedicure spa requires that a spa professional complete a pedicure and allow a client to leave before cleaning the basin of the spa. The client typically receives a pedicure at the pedicure spa and then moves to a different station for another service. The present invention provides an apparatus and method for automatically cleaning a pedicure spa between users.